Silithus
|level=55-60 |loc=West of Un'Goro Crater |pop= |major=Cenarion Hold |minor=Twilight Base Camp, Valor's Rest |government=None |affiliation=None }} Silithus forms the southwestern corner of Kalimdor. It can only be reached by traveling to the northwestern corner of Un'Goro Crater, where a wide path extends out of the crater and into Silithus. Silithus is one of the bug-infested sections of southern Kalimdor. This area houses a section of the once great Aqiri empire, known as Ahn'Qiraj. It is currently uninhabited, but the central temple is sealed off by the night elves, who attempted to prevent an infestation from breaking out. Judging by the ruins in the area, as well as the massive Silithid colonies, they were unsuccessful in their attempt. The Cenarion Circle maintains a constant presence in Silithus at Cenarion Hold. From here, they monitor the Silithids, whom some believe to be a force so powerful and threatening that the Alliance and Horde must ally to combat it. In addition to the Cenarion Druids, a second, more ominous presence has recently made itself known in Silithus. The bronze dragonflight, Nozdormu's brood, has returned to the desert for the first time in ten thousand years. Silithus has been fleshed out as a major quest hub with episodic storylines that extend into its depths and past its borders. The redesign of this zone includes a high-end outdoor quest area for solo players, while 5-man groups can tackle outdoor raid bosses. The repeatable quests can lead to epic items as a casual alternative to raid dungeons. In Patch 1.12, objective based world PvP was introduced into Silithus. A new crystalline substance called "Silithyst" has been discovered, and both the Horde and Alliance have taken an interest in it. Players collect the dust where they can, but must be careful they are not ambushed by opposing faction members before they can make their drop-off. See The Silithyst Must Flow for details. History Silithus has for thousands of years held the prison of the Qiraji, trapped behind the Scarab Wall in the aftermath of the War of the Shifting Sands. The Qiraji's servants, the silithids, have since multiplied and spread across southern Kalimdor. Seeing this, the night elves decided to reopen the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj to put an end to the Qiraji threat once and for all. Cataclysm It seems the cataclysm had no effect on Silithus. The landscape, quest, enemies, and NPCs have been left unchanged. However, it is worth mentioning that the non-instanced Ahn'Qiraj has become a separate zone, Ahn'Qiraj: The Fallen Kingdom. Geography This huge desert lies in the southwestern tip of Kalimdor. The rock and sand terrain is broken up only by the massive hives of the silithid. Silithus is the location of two raid dungeons, the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. There are also several micro dungeons. Though there are no battlegrounds in this area, there is some outdoor PvP available. Maps and subregions Topographic map of Silithus Map of Silithus pre 1.8 Instanced dungeons Flight Master Locations : Cenarion Hold Regions Adjacent to Silithus Notable Characters Silithus is home to several characters of note. At Cenarion Hold, Commander Mar'alith seeks information about his missing wife, who was last seen in the company of the silithid. At Bronzebeard Encampment, Rutgar Glyphshaper helps him unravel the mystery and inquires as to the whereabouts of the famous explorer Brann Bronzebeard. And at the Ravaged Twilight Camp, Highlord Demitrian has a mission of great importance to the most experienced heroes - face off against Prince Thunderaan and defeat him. Quests Resources Silithus is a desert stretch of land, arid and hostile. Miners will find various spots of Thorium ore all over the area, both small, rich and ooze-covered, above ground and in tunnels wherever the Silithid have dug their hives. * Herbs ** Mountain Silversage ** Sungrass ** Golden Sansam ** Dreamfoil ** Black Lotus (One of the few regions where you can gather it. Rare.) * Leather ** Heavy Scorpid Scale (Skinning level 50-55 scorpids) * Ore ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Ooze Covered Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein ** Ooze Covered Thorium Vein ** Rich Thorium Vein ** Ooze Covered Rich Thorium Vein Wild Creatures * Air Elementals * Earth Elementals * Silithids * Spiders * Scorpids * Worms Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Silithus is one of the two outdoor PvP zones in Azeroth, the other being Eastern Plaguelands. * Silithus was completely revamped in patch 1.8 to coincide with the opening of Ahn'Qiraj. * There's a well hidden Tauren Village on the "shores" of Silithus, only accessible by swimming from Tanaris. Patch changes * * * * External links de:Silithus es:Silithus fr:Silithus nl:Silithus pl:Silithus sk:Silithus ru:Силитус Category:Flats Category:Deserts Category:Kalimdor Category:Silithus